


From Rivendell to Mordor

by Alassë (An_Elf_of_Forlond)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Boredom, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Long, Middle Earth, Rivendell, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Elf_of_Forlond/pseuds/Alass%C3%AB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My adventure in Middle Earth. That pretty much sums it up. Takes place in the time in the Lord of the Rings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Rivendell to Mordor

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what happened when I went to Middle Earth! Yay! I meet some people... And I somehow know everyone there and they somehow know me... Ya... I also somehow know how to speak Sindarin (the more common elvish language) and apparently Lord Elrond likes me cause I'm sitting next to some fairly important people at supper. Anywho, I used a name generator to choose a name for myself and my father. BTW my family is quite nice, not greedy. It's just for the purpose of the story. And I'm actually too young to get married anyway. Sorry now I'm just rambling. And you haven't read the story yet so you really have almost no idea what I'm talking about anyway. Okay! Bye and enjoy!

"Esteldis! Nae saian luume’!" Erynor, a guard of Imladris, or Rivendell, approached me.

"Yes, indeed, it has been too long," I responded. He motioned for me to follow him, and I did so.

"There is to be a council, tonight. Although, it is supposed to be secret. I suppose I should not have told you. Well, if you wish to attend, though you will have to ask Lord Elrond if you may. Will you be staying long?" He asked. I smiled.

"Only for a fortnight. Even that is not enough time in the beautiful city of Imladris," I responded. I scanned my surroundings, amazed by the details on the pillars, the intricate designs on the floor, and the elaborate maze of plants and trees down below. "And I think I will ask Lord Elrond if I may go to the council tonight. It sounds intriguing."

"Erynor. I do not think that Lord Elrond would be too happy to hear that you have been telling his secrets to mere peasants," I looked up to see Legolas sitting by a tree.

"I mean no offense, your majesty, but I find that the word peasant is actually quite insulting. And though I am not royalty, I am not a peasant," I said, staring at him. He laughed, and I had to restrain myself from hitting him. He doesn't seem to have very good manners, for an elf prince.

"I am sorry, my lady, I did not mean it like that. Well, you seem to know who I am, but I am not so enlightened," he stated. I stopped staring.

"I am Esteldis daughter of Edenaglar of Forlond," I responded. He raised his eyebrows.

"You are Esteldis? You do know what your name means, correct?" He asked.

"Yes, I do. My parents named me 'bride of hope', and my father was named 'new glory'. If I could have chosen my name, I would have chosen something less unfortunate. I come from a line of greedy elves. My parents want me to marry someone who is rich. I have no such plans, at the moment," I responded, fairly annoyed. I expected this to happen, and I did not think it would be the last time, either.

"I see. That is- unfortunate. I must go now. I have a secret council to prepare for," he stood up.

"Prince Legolas. I do not think that Lord Elrond would be too happy to hear that you are also speaking of his secrets. You never know who could be listening," I said. I was interested to see how he reacted. Thankfully, he smiled, and walked away.

"You should be more careful when talking to a prince, Esteldis," Erynor warned me.

"Well, he should be more polite when talking to me," I responded, though I took a mental note of what he had said. Erynor sighed, and escorted me to my chamber.

"You think I am quite stubborn, don't you?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"Are you not?" He asked. I smiled, and thanked him. I then went to find Lord Elrond.

As I walked down the corridor, my thoughts drifted. I started to think about what would happen if I changed what happened in the story. For example, what would happen if I saved Boromir? Or if I prevented Pippin from sending the body from shooting down the hole in the Mines of Moria? Would everything turn out to be the same? I came to the conclusion that I should try not to change anything, because I did not know what would happen if I did. My thoughts were interrupted by a shape in the hallway. It was Lord Elrond.

"Na vedui! Lord Elrond!" I exclaimed. He turned and smiled.

"Esteldis! I had no idea that you were coming to Imladris! Were you looking for me?" He asked.

"Indeed, I was. I have heard that there is to be a council tonight, and I was wondering if I was to be invited?" I questioned. He laughed.

"You may come. But I must ask, who told you about this one? Erynor? Fainor? Ivorel?" He went through a list of all the elves that I was acquainted with. I smiled as he did so.

"Well, Erynor mainly, but there was another elf who had a hand in it. One who you have not mentioned. Legolas," I told him. He looked puzzled.

"Legolas? He is here already? Why have I not been told? Even though I am the Lord of this city I am not told when princes come to visit it!" He sighed. "I am surprised that he talked to you. Not because of you, but because he is a rather shy elf. Though- wait. What did you say to him?" He asked.

"I merely said that I am not a peasant! He called me a peasant, I was not going to let him call me that!" I exclaimed. He nodded.

"I see. Well, I must be going. I have to find Legolas and welcome him, and prepare myself for tonight's council. It is immediately after dinner. I presume that I shall see you there," he said, and I nodded. He excused himself, and I went off to my quarters to go change my clothes. I thought that a weathered tunic and cloak would not be best for the occasion. I found a dress, not too fancy but still formal.

I wandered around the city for awhile, stopping to ask an occasional question and look at a specific detail of the decorations. I walked to the gardens, and sat beside a tree for awhile, talking to him about the world and different types of trees and of ents. I heard a clear bell ring, and I knew it was time for dinner. I walked to the hall, and Lord Elrond addressed me.

"Esteldis, I have arranged a spot for you. Ivorel knows where it is, she will take you to it," he said, forcing a smile as he walked to his seat. I was seated next to Erynor and Fainor, in the middle of the table. I was happy to know that I was important enough to at least be in the middle, and not at the very end.

They served three types of salads, only one type of meat, for they were elves, and lots of other vegetables and fruits. I do not like meat to an extreme, so I was pleased. After dinner, everyone was chatting, and I found myself making new aquantinces. I met Faervel, a guard of high ranking, and Deonvan, a marshal of the Riddermark. Then Lord Elrond made a short speech, and everyone departed from the dinner hall. It was time for the council. I made my way to the balcony, and sat down next to Erynor, who had also been summoned to the council.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think by commenting... If you want. You don't have to. But if you liked it, please let me know by at least kudosing (kudosing? Idk.) it so that I know someone likes it. If no one says or does anything I may not continue posting it. I mean, it won't discourage me from writing, and I'll continue writing it, but I won't post it. No pressure. No hate please. Hate is so hateful. It's insulting. Bye! Thanks for reading! Don't die!


End file.
